1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high dynamic range (HDR) imaging, and in particular, it relates to such a method employing modified weight functions.
2. Description of Related Art
High dynamic range (HDR) imaging is a technique used in image processing and digital photography to handle sources that have extremely large ranges of brightness (light intensity). For example, an outdoor scene in daylight may include blue sky and sunlit objects as well as objects in shadows; a night scene may include neon lights and brightly lit objects as well as poorly lit objects; an indoor scene may include bright windows as well as darker areas, etc. These scenes pose a challenge for imaging devices such as digital cameras; the dynamic range of the image sensor of currently available digital cameras often cannot adequately image such scenes. If the exposure level is adequate for capturing details of darker areas of the scene, the brighter areas will often be overexposed with details lost; conversely, if the exposure level is adequate for capturing details of brighter areas of the scene, the darker areas will often be underexposed with details lost.
HDR imaging techniques deal with this problem by taking multiple images of the same scene at various exposure levels, and then digitally merging the multiple images to create an HDR image that contains information from the original multiple images, so that details in both brighter and darker areas are adequately expressed in the HDR image.
Bracketing is a technique in photography for taking multiple images of the same scene using different exposure levels or other different setting values such as focus, depth of field, etc. Some cameras can perform autobracketing, i.e., automatically changing the setting multiple times and take multiple images. Each of the multiple images is sometimes referred to as a bracket. Multiple images generated by exposure bracketing can be used to create HDR images.
During HDR image creation, ghosting artifacts can appear when object have moved, appeared or disappeared in between the shooting of the different images (brackets). For example, during the shooting of three brackets, if a person walks into the scene only in the third bracket, then the HDR image created from the three brackets (without ghost removal techniques) will have a semi-transparent figure of the person over the scene (“ghost”). Such objects are referred to as ghost-inducing objects in this disclosure. Various methods are known for identifying such ghost-inducing objects within the multiple images, so that the images can be processed to reduce or eliminate ghosting effects in the resulting HDR image.